MATEMATICAS APASIONADAS
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: bien las matematicas jamas fueron su fuerte pero... quien se resistiria a que le enseñaran de esa manera... y no mejoro,


- no me estas poniendo atención Sakura… - replico el joven de ojos color ámbar con fastidio.

El chico ya se estaba hartando, no sabía que cosas andaban por la cabeza de su novia. Ya llevaban alrededor de 2 horas estudiando en unos de los cubículos privados de la biblioteca, bueno el intentando enseñarle y Sakura perdiéndose en quien sabe donde, para el examen de matemáticas aplicadas que debían presentar mañana, mas la ojiverde estaba ida.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?.. No lo entiendo… - dijo la chica retirándose un mechón de cabello color cobre, suspiro derrotada – ya me lo has explicado mas de mil veces, Shaoran esto no es para mi.

- y te explicare mil veces mas… pero lo vas a aprender – el joven de cabellos castaño se acomodo mejor en el asiento y le saco punta al lápiz con determinación – pero ahora si ponme atención ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió pero estaba segura que no entendería mas allá de lo que es una integral definida, pero ella no tenia la culpa. Es decir como su querido novio se ponía a decirle que pusiera atención… ¡si el era el que le robaba toda la atención!

Era inevitable no fijarse en los hermosos ojos ámbar, con unas cejas pobladas de color castaño que muy a menudo estaban ceñidas dándole un aspecto muy varonil, al igual que su cabello corto y despeinado, los brazos marcados y el buen abdomen en cuadros, que se podían notar a través de su camisola escolar.

Se acaricio el labio inferior con la lengua recordando la suave textura que tenía su chico escondida debajo de esa molesta prenda, como beso, lambio, mordió y acaricio cada rincón de ese pecho tan bien trabajado, suspiro mirándolo sin descaro… ¡ella no tenia la culpa! ¡La culpa era de el por tenerla tan enamorada y deseosa de recrear la escena de su primera vez!… de nuevo.

La culpa la tenían esas 2 semanas de celibato que llevaron por que las hermanas de Li estaban de visita y Touya no se iba de casa antes que su joven novio, así quitándoles los lugares en donde podían estar juntos y ninguno de los dos pensaba ir a un hotel de mala muerte no teniendo mas remedio que aguantarse las ganas.

Y de Tomoyo por meterle ideas de _escenarios_ en los que seria muy _interesante_ montar _una obra_ y dejar _el teatro._ Seguramente ya habrá estrenado _romeo y Julieta_, con ella y Eriol de protagonistas, no hay duda que debieron de haber ensayado bastante la escena de la noche de bodas en el auditorio de la escuela. ¡Maldita Daidoji!

¿Cómo se le ocurren esas cosas?

- después si te queda un numero abajo le tendrás que dividir y lo que te salgas lo sumaras junto con este otro numero – dijo Shaoran mirando de reojo a Sakura, suspiro cansado – cariño, no es que me queje de enseñarte, sabes que estoy encantado de hacerlo – Sakura lo miro por fin, prestándole un poco de atención – pero… es muy cansado explicarle a la pared ¿sabes?

- lo siento… - susurro avergonzada – no me gusta causarte molestias Shaoran…

- ¿Qué tienes cariño? Andas muy distraída – pregunto el chico acariciándole la palma de la mano con sus dedos – mas de lo normal…

- ¡Shaoran! – se quejo dándole un golpe en hombro haciéndolo reír.

- vamos a tomarnos un descanso – le susurro el - en 2 semanas es nuestro aniversario numero 5.

- lo se – le contesto en el mismo tono ella recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

- ¿tienes alguna idea de donde quieres ir para festejarlo?

_A la cama…_

Sakura se sonrojo de inmediato.

- no ¿y tú?- mintió.

El la miro, como amaba esa mujer, si por que aunque tuvieran apenas 17 ella ya era mujer, el la convertido en una, se sentía tan afortunado de ser él quien fuera el primero y haría todo lo que estuviera en su alcance para ser el único en su vida, nadie mas solo él.

Miro sus ojos entrecerrados, pero aun podía ver su verde matiz, sus pestañas largas, las cejas en marcadas, esa cara tan delineada tan femenina, esos labios pequeños y carnosos. Bajo un poco mas la mirada hasta ver su cuello y sonrió al ver la marca que él mismo dejo noches atrás, sus ojos se toparon con el busto de su novia y la boca se le seco, se volvió adicto a tenerla. El cabello castaño mas claro que el suyo. Su abdomen plano, Sus piernas largas y torneadas cubiertas por la falda, las recordaba enrolladas en su cadera mientras la…

- a tu habitación – contesto con la voz algo ronca sobresaltando a su novia que se relajo con su cercanía.

Cuando Sakura se levanto para mirarlo, no pudo el ya la besaba con hambre, y ella no se resistió demasiado que digamos, la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola mas a el para sentirla, ella le rodeo el cuello con sus manos para acariciarle la nuca como sabia que le gustaba, Shaoran suspiro en su boca con satisfacción.

Así que el también había estado distraído ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Así por que tenía fantasías eróticas con la lindura de novio que tenia.

Sentían sus cuerpos arder, bien era la misma sanción que daba aviso lo que ambos querían, él profundizo el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su novia y ella gimió al recibirlo, las manos del ambarino recorrían sus costados haciéndola estremecer, bajo una de sus manos hasta una de las piernas de ella y la acaricio con la yema de los dedos, Sakura rompió el beso para suspirar contra su boca pero él no le dio tregua dándole unos cuantos besos en las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- Shaoran… - suspiro, esa era una clara invitación a que continuara, beso su cuello con cuidado y desenfreno, volviéndola a marcar en el mismo lugar de siempre. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con pasión, ella paso su lengua por el labio inferior de su novio, el en respuesta apretó la pierna que estaba acariciando.

Los latidos de sus corazones eran cada vez mas fuertes, y sus cuerpos ardían por sentir al otro completamente. Shaoran trato de meter una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica, pero la mesa estorbaba… y callo en cuenta.

¡ESTABAN EN UNA BIBLIOTECA!

Hizo el beso mas suave, hasta que le aire les hizo falta se separaron, el escondió la cara en el cuello de la muchacha escuchando cuan acelerado estaba su corazón, sonrió al saber que ella también estaba deseosa de sentirlo.

- me gustan estos descansos, mi amor – murmuro Sakura acariciando la ancha espalda de su novio, quien rio levemente

- a mi también – contesto el chico perdido en la fragancia a rosas que tenia el cabello de ella – te amo…

En contestación ella beso el lóbulo de su oreja, sintió el aire que choco contra su cuello en el momento en que el suspiro, mordisqueo un poco la oreja sabiendo la reacción que el tenia ante esa caricia.

- no podre controlarme si sigues así… cerezo – lo ultimo lo gimió al sentir las pequeñas manos de la joven kinomoto en su vientre.

- no quiero… - suspiro contra su oreja – que te controles…

Tal vez si estaban en una biblioteca, tal vez los descubrían pero realmente solo le faltaba la aprobación de ella para apagar el ardor que sentía en su cuerpo de la única forma que ambos les gustaban.

Los cubículos eran como tipos cuartos algo mas pequeños, no se veía nada por fuera, la única forma de que les descubrieran era abriendo la puerta, así que se dirigió a la puerta poniéndole seguro, ella lo miro extrañada pensando que pudo haberse arrepentido.

- no nos interrumpirán – murmuro el con esa sonrisa tan suya mostrando esos hoyuelos tan sensuales que se formaban en sus mejillas

La tomo de la cintura sentándola en la mesa, haciendo que algunos cuadernos y libros cayeran al piso pero poco les importo. Ya estudiarían después de que apagaran la sed que ahora les consumía por sentirse al natural.

Le tomo ambas manos e hizo que lo abrazara por el cuello. Y el le paso los brazo por la cintura y así se quedaron mirando, solo mirandose, encontrándose en los ojos del otro sabiendo que ellos eran su universo.

- te amo – ahora fue ella quien lo dijo.

Shaoran acaricio una de las piernas de la castaña por debajo de la falda hasta su muslo, sin despegar los ojos del rostro de su novio que cerro las esmeraldas y se le erizo la piel ante la caricia. Aun con los ojos cerrados pudo reconocer los besos húmedos del ambarino acariciarle la piel del cuello.

Sakura no se quiso quedar atrás paso sus manos por los hombros de su novio y recorrió su espalda con lentitud, notando como se tensaba el chico.

Ella empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa uno por uno, hasta que ya no quedaba ninguno mas, acaricio el torso desnudo del chino despacio disfrutando de su textura.

- Shaoran – gimió cuando él le acaricio unos de sus pechos por encima de la ropa.

Ambos estaban perdidos en ese torbellino de sensaciones que el otro le hacia sentir. La temperatura estaba subiendo en el cubículo y afuera estaban varios estudiantes ignorantes de la tormenta de pasión que ahí adentro estaba por empezar-

Li no quería ser el único semi desnudo, poniendo manos a la tarea le saco la blusa que ella traía y mientras exploraba con su lengua la boza de la chica busco desesperado el broche del sostén azul.

Ella retiro sus labios del beso al saberse ya desnuda ante el que la veía con amor, ternura, pasión.

- ¿te había dicho que eres hermosa? – susurro el acariciando su vientre, ella sonrió por la forma en que lo dijo.

- un par de veces – su voz sonó algo ronca. Shaoran le beso y abrazo haciendo que la parte superior de sus cuerpos se rozaran, ambos gimieron al sentir el calor del otro traspasarle la piel.

La ojiverde movió un poco sus labios y los bajo a su barba donde rego unos cuantos besos y de ahí al cuello que mordió con suavidad, lamio otro poco. Bajo un poco mas la cabeza hasta encontrar el comienzo del pecho masculino llenándolo de besos largos, y perezosos.

- Sakura – gimió perdido ante las estimulaciones dadas por la japonesa.

- me encantas – murmuro ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos, oscurecidos igual que los suyos.

- yo también quiero tocarte – dijo el acariciando la espalda tersa de la chica. Tomo uno de los redondeados senos de la castaña y lo apretó con gentileza haciéndola gemir con mas fuerza – shhh cariño, no debemos hacer ruido.

Ella asintió en contestación, eso seria algo muy difícil de lograr, las manos de el dejaban una estela ardiente impregnada en su piel.

El chino bajo sus labios por el cuello hasta llegar a su busto, tomo el otro y lo acerco a su boca empezando con besos suaves para después besarlos con hambre y necesidad, besando alrededor del endurecido pezón, Sakura lo tomo de los cabellos color canela atrayéndolo mas a ella y apretando los labios para no gemir. El paso a darle la misma atención al otro pecho.

Shaoran sintió como las manos de kinomoto se deslizaban por su pecho hasta el cinturón de su pantalón.

- te necesito – murmuro ella al bajarle solo lo necesario los pantalones y los bóxer verdes del chino, y se dio cuenta que el la necesitaba mucho mas a ella.

Hizo que levantara un poco las caderas para retirarle la ropa que les faltaba, abrió un poco mas su piernas, ella busco sus labios con desesperación, Shaoran deslizo una de sus manos por la parte interna de su muslo, haciendo que tuviera que morder el labio de su novio para no gemir. Entro en ella despacio, gozando de la calidez que lo recibía, rompió el beso para poder mirarla, como siempre que se unían.

-mi amor, te he extrañado tanto… - murmuro ella abrazando las caderas masculinas con sus piernas para sentirlo mas de cerca ambos gimieron al conseguir mayor intimidad en la unión.

- y yo a ti, Ying Fa – contesto en el mismo modo el chico antes de volverla a besar.

Shaoran movió un poco sus caderas, en un vaivén lento para poder con las sensaciones que en ambos cuerpos se estaban creando, ella agudizo un poco más el beso para acallar los ruidos que de su boca querían salir.

- Sakura… te amo, preciosa – logro decir el ambarino entre besos, seguido escondió su rostro en el cuello femenino y aumento la velocidad de los envites.

Sakura mordió el hombro de su novio para no gemir ante la fuerza de unión que estaba empleando contra su cuerpo, cada parte de su piel estaba más sensible, deseosa por que él apagara el creciente apetito que tenia de su cuerpo.

El recargo un poco más de peso en el cuerpo menudo de su novia haciendo que esta se tuviera que recargar con una mano en la mesa.

- así… esta mejor…

Ella no respondió, realmente no podía, cerró los ojos y se sostuvo con fuerza de los hombros del castaño, el sujetarla acariciarle las piernas de arriba abajo al ritmo de que entraba en el cuerpo de la ojiverde.

La castaña hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que su culminación estaba cerca, apretó los dientes, aun estando consiente que estaban en un lugar publico. El también comenzaba asentir los espasmos en su cuerpo, aumento un poco mas sus estocadas cerrando los ojos con fuerza para volverlos abrir al sentir el cuerpo de su novia comprimirse contra el desde su centro dando el aviso de que ella alcanzo el cielo. El no lo soporto por mucho encontrando su liberación segundos después.

Shaoran la atrajo hacia si para abrazarla y tratar de que sus respiraciones se controlaran.

Ni pensar que hace unos cuantos minutos estaban estudiando y ahora estaban medio desnudos después de demostrarse cuanto se amaban.

Eso demuestra que las matemáticas no siempre son exactas, uno mas uno no es siempre es dos, en esta ocasión sigue siendo uno.

- muy bien preciosa… - dijo el castaño después de que su novia contestara uno de los problemas correctamente – te invitare un helado para recompensarte tu esfuerzo…

- yo preferiría otra cosa… - murmuro la japonesa con una sonrisa sensual en los labios.

- no me tientes Sakura….

**Blouson (**antes kohaku no tenshi**)**: **hola! Anda alguien por ahí, bueno espero que si.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Este es el primer lemon que escribo y debo decirles que me costo muchísimo sacarlo, para mi quedo bien, no como yo quería pero al fin de cuentas espero mejorar conforme vaya escribiendo. **

**Dejen comentarios, constructivos de preferencia pero aceptare los destructivos de mala gana… ne no es cierto los veo pronto.**

**Dejen reviewss, denle al cuadrito que dice ejem…**

"_**review this history/chapter"**_

**See later and remember living la vida loca (no tengo ni idea de por que pongo eso)**


End file.
